


Infinity Plus One

by forever_a_fangirl1013



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Barely any dialogue, M/M, Multi, The character death happened before the story, Unrequited Love, but I thought I should probably tag it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_a_fangirl1013/pseuds/forever_a_fangirl1013
Summary: How long does it take to get over a man? No, not just any man, an amazing man. A man who is eloquent, brave, ambitious, and loyal and passionate to your cause. How long? If you asked some people they might say weeks, months, or years. But if you ask the right person, the one who knows you’ll get the right answer.





	Infinity Plus One

How long does it take to get over a man? No, not just any man, an amazing man. A man who is eloquent, brave, ambitious, and loyal and passionate to your cause. How long? If you asked some people they might say weeks, months, or years. But if you whisper it to the right person, the one who knows, you would get the right answer. Infinity, he whispers, infinity plus one.   
Because the love for an amazing man never truly dies, even when both you and him have. Infinity plus one, he whispers from beyond the grave. And while love for the amazing man lasts forever, his in return is fleeting. For someone so smart and so flighty was never meant to belong to one person. And maybe that was the one who knows’ one flaw. He thought he could just maybe keep the man. Thousands of letters and conversations read by candlelight carried him to a world where he was the only one the man loved. But in truth, the love given to him is finite, and one day you will be loved wholly and the next he has found someone new to turn his dazzling affections on. It will hurt after you’re dead, says the one who knows. You can hear the heartbreak in his voice, the rawness of the pain of being passed over, forgotten, and neglected. Despite all of this, he will not tell you to not love this amazing man. No one can truly resist his charms. He doesn’t mention that you will regret falling for the man but you know it deep within. You know you will regret it infinite times. And above all, you know why John Laurens will never forget Alexander Hamilton for infinity, plus one.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably really sucks but I hope you guys liked it! Follow me on tumblr
> 
> Gay-angelic-spider-man.tumblr.com


End file.
